Hidden Agendas
by Persiana13
Summary: One Shot. Takes place in the Marvel Persiana-verse. See the Avengers reaction since Persiana's disapperance.


**Hidden Agendas**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis._

_AN: This is a Tie-in to Justice League Persiana. Find out how the Mighty Avengers came to the DC universe._

One Shot

**Marvel Earth 616.01… **

Tony Stark, as the new head of SHIELD, pondered at this desk. Since Farrah's disappearance at that bridge two months ago, the man who could be Iron Man was stumped. No leads. It was as if she had disappeared off the face of the Earth. He could not imagine how she did it, or maybe if she did it at all; she was in such a wretched condition that it would be impossible for her to evade for this long. She had to have gotten medical help from somewhere; or maybe this was a sign.

Maria Hill, Stark's second in command, stormed in. She said,

"Director, I must protest!"  
Tony looked up from the file,

"Is something the matter, Maria?"

The SHIELD officer nodded,

"It has been over two months since Persiana's disappearance. The president is demanding why you have not been able to locate her yet."

Iron Man shook his head,

"I don't know."

Maria was outraged,

"Don't know?! Director, she jumped off a bridge into the water! She's probably drowned by now!"  
Tony explained calmly,

"There were witnesses that saw a bright light as soon as Farrah jumped. Maybe that's the reason we haven't been able to locate her body. Well, that and…"

Maria narrowed her eyes suspiciously,

"What?"

"Leon knew something. We all thought he was dead, at least, until we coughed up smoke. By then, Cap's team was gone, and, when we got him to the infirmary, Leon only said one word; traitor."

Maria rolled her eyes,

"As far as I'm concerned, Director, this is a waste of time. You're listening to a delusional kid, and you're trying to find a phantom threat. The president will hear of this."

She stormed out of the room.

**At Avengers Tower… **

A blonde woman in a one piece black outfit was punching several drones, venting out her frustrations. She growled,

"I'm gonna break her in half when I find her."  
A man in red sunglasses and a red trench coat watched,

"Carol, don't take it personally. She's just scared of us."  
Carol glared at her friend,

"Simon, that woman set me on fire! I had to wear a wig until my hair grew back!"  
She spat on the floor, cursing.

A red-head walked in, dressed in a black SHIELD uniform,

"I must admit, she has been well trained."  
Simon grinned,

"Yeah, I'll give her that. But, it's odd; she's disappeared for eight weeks and no one knows where she is. Even SHIELD."

Carol clenched her fists,

"She's probably laughing at us, enjoying how she got away. Oh, but I'm not letting her enjoy it. When she gets back, I am SO gonna enjoy watching her suffer."  
The red head shook her head,

"Don't let Greer hear you say that. You know how upset she's been since she's gone."

Simon asked,

"How is Greer, Natasha?"

Natasha shrugged,

"I heard she hasn't left her apartment in days. Hank's over there now, trying to talk to her."

**At Greer's Apartment… **

A striped were-tigress was lounging on her bed. She was staring out the window, her feline green eyes just looking out at the city skyline. She sighed sadly, remembering what happened after the jump…

**Flashback, eight weeks earlier… **

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tigra screamed at the top of her lungs, the voice carrying for miles. It almost sounded like a roar rather than a call out to her 'sister'. Greer looked out again, using all her enhanced senses to try and start tracking, but the scent stopped near the water. Tigra dove in, almost without thinking. Wonder Man called out,

"Tigra, wait!"  
Too late, as a hard splash was heard. The tigress looked frantically underwater and then, came up for air. She shouted again,

"Farrah, where are you?!!"

Simon dove in the water and pulled her out, much to Tigra's protest,

"Let me go, Simon! She's out there somewhere!"  
Wonder Man placed her on the ground, but kept a firm grip on her,

"Greer, you getting hypothermia isn't going to help. Believe me, she's gone."

Tigra had tears well up and she began sobbing. Her chance to reconcile with her 'sister' was lost.

**Present day… **

Tigra shook her head, thinking to herself,

_What was I thinking? If I had been there to stop her, maybe she'd still be alive…_

There was a knock at the door,

"Greer, it's me, Hank. May I come in?"

Greer mumbled an acknowledgement and the door opened. A blonde man in a business suit entered,

"Greer, what's wrong?"

He sat at the edge, touching his girlfriend's shoulder. Greer looked up, surprised,

"Hank, I…"

Hank noticed she had been crying. He sighed,

"Oh, Greer, honey. You look terrible."  
He smiled,

"I'll tell ya what; I'll take you out. Anywhere you want. What do you say?"  
Tigra looked away,

"I'm not in the mood."

Hank then got another idea,

"If you want me to hold you, I can."

He gently traced his hand from her shoulder down her back. She snapped at him,

"I told you I'm not in the mood!"  
She got away from him and stood up. The size changing hero shook his head,

"What is with you? I'm trying to cheer you up!"

Tigra shouted,

"Well, I didn't ask you to! My best friend, who I betrayed, is out there somewhere! For all I know, she could be dead!"  
Hank shouted back,

"Like that's my fault! I only came here to talk to you!"  
He stood up,

"I see that's a mistake."

Greer growled,

"You have no idea what she means to me."

Hank calmed down,

"All right, I stepped out of line there, and I'm sorry. I know she was like a sister to you and it must have been painful for you and her when she found out you were a mole. But, that doesn't give you the right to treat me like trash!"

Greer laughed sarcastically,

"Oh, this is about you now, is it? About how I haven't given you any since I infiltrated the underground? About how you developed a clone of Thor that got Leon killed? About how you never seem to care about the people I care?"

She slashed a significant piece of the wall off in frustration. Hank shook his head,

"I know what this is; you've always cared more about your relationship with Farrah than our relationship."  
Greer glared right back at him,

"Get out, and don't ever come back."

Hank stormed out the door, but not before saying,

"Good, I'm glad this farce of a friendship is over."

He slammed the door. As he made his way outside, a loud roar could be heard from inside the building, followed by several items being destroyed. Hank muttered,

"Bitch."

**At a coffee shop not too far away… **

Hank was sitting alone, staring out at the city traffic. He shook his head, thinking,

_Stupid. Why did you have to go and do that? You had a great thing going. _

"Trouble?"  
Hank looked up and saw Tony sitting next to him. The head of SHIELD shook his head,

"I heard what happened."

The size-changing hero laughed dryly,

"Then you know it's over between me and Greer."

Tony patted his friend on the shoulder,

"It's been hard on her. Give her some time."

His cell phone rang at that moment. It was Reed Richards,

"Could you come to the Baxter Building? I think you should see this."  
**Later, at the Baxter Building… **

A brown haired man with white temples was addressing the Avengers,

"I know how Farrah got away. She somehow stumbled upon a wormhole that exited this dimension."

Hank asked,

"Can you open it?"

Reed nodded,

"Yes, I have constructed a device to open it. It relies on a relay point here and I can anchor it to her last known location in the other dimension."

Tony nodded,

"All right; I'll get some Avengers going and head for this new dimension."

As the two left, Tony said to Hank,

"Henry, about Farrah…"  
Hank shook his head,

"I am so sick of hearing about her."

Tony nodded,

"I understand."

He held a piece of paper and shook his head,

"Well, there's no point in needing this now, is there?"

Tony threw the paper away and left. Yellow Jacket picked up the piece of paper and was stunned at what he saw. Hank thought to himself,

_You want her back, Tony? You'll get Farrah back…in a box. _

**Later…**

Tony Stark was looking over some files when Natasha Romanova rushed in,

"Director, someone has stolen one of the Iron Man suits."

At this, Stark looked up,

"What? When did this happen?"

Black Widow shook her head,

"Just now. Someone also hacked the mainframe and downloaded some of our files."

Reed stepped in, and was surprised to see Tony sitting at his desk. The stretchable scientist said,

"Wait a minute, if you're here, then, who is in your armor?"

End of One Shot.


End file.
